The Magic of Winter
by jmac857
Summary: Link and Zelda have been friends for a long time but what happens when Zelda sees a vision of what's to come? How will she react? One thing is for sure, it's that there's the magic of winter everywhere.


Link couldn't wait. It was the winter festival approaching. A time of joy, a time of celebrating the winter, a time for him to shine. He was nervous, yes for sure, but there was that little sense in him that knew he could do it. He had known her forever. They had done many things together, many trips, but just as friends. That needs to change. Now.

Zelda was waiting. She could sense the beginning of something new. She just couldn't grasp what it was. Then she saw him. She instantly knew. He had something planned. Then a vision happened.

In the vision

Link and Zelda had won the sleigh race together. They were covered with snow. They were very happy and having a good time.

"Everyone its time!" a voice said

"Time to give out the snowflake gem!" the same voice said. It was mayor chosen. The greatest mayor the town had had.

"Link, take the snowflake gem! Give it to the one your heart desires!" Chosen said (he's such a great guy)

Later during the night

There was the annual crystal snowflake meteor shower. Each year, snowflake shaped meteors passed. Legend has it the snowflake gem is one of those meteors, except it fell onto the planet.

Right before the start of meteor shower Link approached Zelda

"Zelda reach out your hand!" he said

"Sure!" She wholeheartedly said

Inside the hands, he slipped the crystal gem

"Zelda, I"

The vision stops.

Oh no. I can't believe what I saw. I like him as a friend. That's it. What do I do. I believe this vision was shown to me for a reason. I want to still stay friends with him. He's the only person outside my family I can trust and enjoy being around with. I must think about what I will say. I can't let this ruin our friendship. I still don't understand why it stopped before the word "love". What can she do, she thought. She decided to do like she never saw the vision. It was a great day, a beautiful sun. Today was going to be fun. It was time to go see Link, they had promised to spend the day together. She tried to suck up what she had seen. She couldn't help but think about her first meeting with Link. He was very young and he saw her and said "You're pretty! I will protect forever!". A weird way to do introductions, but her younger self had loved it and they became friends. He actually meant what he said, becoming Hyrule's finest knight. A brilliant one.

She arrived at Link's place. It was a small room within Hyrule Castle. She thought he deserved a better place for his skills but he was always like "Who needs space! I've got Hyrule Field! That's where Iife is! Plus I'm closer to you anyways!"

" I'm hereeeeeeeee!"

"I'm coming! I'm awake for once, hahaha!"

"Of course you wouldn't want to be sleeping the day of the winter festival!"

"Wouldn't miss it for any day!"

He came out. He had his new blue scarf she had given to him a while back. He's a great person.

They went to the fields where the mains events were taking place. She saw an oddly shaped hill. She remembered once she fell down the hill. She was hurt just a little but the pain was terrible. Link was there to lift her back up saying "You're stronger than this. The strength inside matters Zelda! I'll make sure to fully escort you back to the castle! I won't let anything happen to you on the way!" She loves that memory.

"So Zelda are you ready to have fun?" Link said

They arrived. The festival was beautifully decorated, the themes of winter and the colors blue and white really shined.

"This is beautiful! Let's go sign up for the sleigh riding competition!" Link excitedly said

"Sssure…" she said

She remembered the vision. It was inevitable. Strangely enough, something was different from the vision. She felt differently. Is there something inside of her she didn't know about?

The competition was later in the day. There was some time to spare. In their free time, they went around the festival grounds playing all the games, having fun with everyone. They made people happy. It was a happy sight to see. Putting smiles on people's faces. People took notice and before they knew it they were quite popular and liked around the festival. Spreading the joy of winter. There's nothing like it. Zelda was having a really good time. Being with Link was amazing. She felt natural and everything they did was natural. She would love to spend the rest of her days like this, with Link. Wait what did I just think about? I can't deny it. What do I do. She felt something growing inside her. Is that the fiery flame of- no that's not possible. But yet I find myself not wanting to deny it. She remembered her fondest childhood memory with Link. She was alone in the castle looking at the stars. Then suddenly Link appeared and told her "Let's go see them up close!" she answered, "We can't fly to them!". "You're right but we can go to the tallest hill in Hyrule Field and see them closer, without the windows!" Link said "But are you sure it's allowed?" she replied. "Come on it'll be fun!" he said. So they went to the hill. It was a gorgeous night. You could see the stars very clearly. They were shining very brightly. Shining on Link and Zelda. "Wow, it's so pretty!" She said. "Not as pretty as you!" Link replied. "You're too sweet Link!". She holds this memory close to her.

Maybe I do I feel something for him. He's more than just a friend. He's my Link. Who's been with me forever. He's the greatest person I've met. But I still don't know what I'll say…

"The sleight riding competition is starting! Participants get ready!" A voice said

"Alrighty! Time to have some fun!" they both excitedly said.

Link and Zelda had won the sleigh race together. They were covered with snow. They were very happy and having a good time. It's soon time Zelda thought. She was still lost. What would she say

"Everyone it's time!" a voice said

"Time to give out the snowflake gem!" the same voice said. It was mayor chosen. The greatest mayor the town had had.

"Link, take the snowflake gem! You and Zelda did a great job of entertaining the village and spreading joy! Give it to the one your heart desires!" Chosen said (he's such a great guy)

Later during the night.

There was the annual crystal snowflake meteor shower. Each year, snowflake shaped meteors passed. Legend has it the snowflake gem is one of those meteors, except it fell onto the planet. She remembered that memory, the one of her and Link, her fondest one. What do I do

Right before the start of meteor shower Link approached Zelda

"Zelda reach out your hand!" he said

"Sure" She nervously said

The moment was coming. Her heart was beating fast. Could this mean the end of their friendship?

Inside the hands, he slipped the crystal gem

"Zelda, I love you. More than anything. Our time spent together has been amazing and I want to become more!" He said

Then it awakened. That fiery flame of love had been lit. Zelda realized what she felt. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with one person. And that person was Link. He stole her heart and she accepted it. She is thinking for too long.

"Zelda if you don't feel the sam-"

"Yes me too. I love you, Link. You're the greatest thing that's happened to me. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" She calmly said

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Link replied

"Shouldn't we-um be kissing since it's the perfect moment…" Link said

Zelda then kissed him. As the meteor shower happened. Still with the gem in hands. Of all memories with Link, this will be the greatest one.

They all got their happy ending. Remember my friends, happy endings do exist. They may not come in the form you expect, but they exist and everyone deserves one.


End file.
